The invention relates to a fastening block for mounting objects on a profiled rail with at least approximately rectangular cross section; it comprises a housing part with at least one housing-attached claw, which is intended for overlapping the profiled rail in such a manner that the housing part with application surfaces which are parallel to the profiled rail is applied against at least two surfaces of the profiled rail, a L-shaped movable clamp part which is attached with a first L leg on the housing part in a manner so it can be swiveled about a first axis which is parallel to the application surfaces and it is prestressed by means of a spring in a clamping position in which, with its second L leg which is designed in the form of a claw, it encloses the profiled rail, and a clamp device for clamping and stopping the clamp part in the clamping position.
A fastening block of the above-mentioned type is known, for example, from DE-A-31 49 219. Such fastening blocks are used, for example, for mounting accessory devices to an operating table. Care must be taken in the process to securely mount these accessory devices on the profiled rail, and to allow for the rapid and simple actuation of the fastening blocks.
In the known embodiment, the clamp part is attached to the cylindrical section of a bolt, which is eccentric with respect to the swivel axis, and which is connected in a torque-proof manner to an adjustment element. Because of this attachment of the clamp part, the latter can be swiveled not only with respect to the housing part, but also be moved vertically to a swivel axis. This allows the possibility of placing the fastening block with clearance on the profiled rail and then to pull the clamp part by a rotation of the bolt and with elimination of the clearance onto the profiled rail, so that a clearance-free seat of the fastening block on the profiled rail is ensured.
In the known fastening blocks, the housing part is integrally connected to the accessory part which is to be applied on the operating table, that is, for example, by welding. Because the bearing bolt for the clamp part extends through two parallel surfaces of the housing part, only relatively few surfaces are available on the housing part for connection with an accessory part. Moreover, the same fastening block cannot be connected as desired with different accessory parts.